Be nice and don't forget to share your toys!
by BwaBwaimagoat
Summary: That's an adorable unicorn you've got there, Arthur. AU Big brother! Francis/Toddler! Arthur.


Summary: That's an adorable unicorn you've got there, Arthur. AU Big brother! Francis/Toddler! Arthur.

A/N: This is the first time I've written something that had France as a main character… or even had him in a story… I need to work on that! This is for Herro Kitty for being the greatest and requesting something from me! Thank you for giving me something to work on! Sorry it's so unbelievably short! I hope you enjoy.

Edit: Fixed some mistakes I found. 30/1/11

Warnings: Angry children, possible ooc-ness, France/Francis (Yeah he deserves his own warning.)

Disclaimer: I own Hetalia as much as I own McDonalds… Which in case you're wondering, that's not at all! Except Arthur's mum… Yeah she's mine.

~ Cherry ~

In a warm sunny back yard, a pair of blue eyes studied the toddler sitting in front of them.

The little boy was glaring up at him, his dark, thick eyebrows making an intimidating 'v' between those bright green eyes that looked just so impressionable.

"_Mon lapin_! You should not frown like that! _Ma mere_ says that if you make a funny face, it will stick like that forever!" Francis told him smugly hoping to see the boy make a new, hopefully cuter, face.

"Make me, git!" The smaller boy glared turned venomous and he stuck his tongue out.

"Be nice to Francis, Arthur. Mrs. Bonnefoy was nice enough to bring him over to play with you." Mrs. Kirkland scolded affectionately.

The French boy nodded enthusiastically. "Why don't you show him your toys, love?" Francis was grateful for the woman's help.

However, Arthur was not. He scowled at them with a dark intensity not right for someone so young.

Looking up at the older Kirkland for protection, before he noticed that she had already gone back inside.

Looking back at the toddler, he felt himself sweating fearfully at his expression.

Deciding to try again to claim the boys friendship he smiled shakily," So, _mon ami_? Shall we see your toys then?"

Arthur ignored him and instead stood up and waddled over to the door. Francis went to assist him when he tried opening the door and failed.

Laughing at the other boy's all around shortness, he ruffled the messy blond hair earning him a kick to the shin.

"Jerk! I can do it!" Arthur pouted angrily at the elder who was still laughing.

"_Oui_, of course!" He said when he finally got control of his mirth.

Arthur's cheeks flushed as he became angrier at being mocked. He kicked the other in the shin once more before running to his room farther inside the house.

"Ouch! Wait for me, _mon lapin_!" Francis cried running after the boy.

Locating him a nice green walled room surrounded by a ton of big fluffy stuffed toys. Many of which were unicorns and what looked like green bunnies with wings Francis noted very amused.

"Go away!" Arthur shouted absolutely furious for the French boys intrusion.

"But _mon lapin_! Look at all the cute stuffed toys. Am I not allowed to play with them?" He pouted.

"No…" The toddler mumbled, face still burning, now with embarrassment.

The older boy stared at him with watery puppy eyes. "_S'il vous plait_?"

Staring at the other begging boy, he couldn't help but nod, even if he didn't have a clue what had been said.

"Stop talking like that!" He ordered picking up a white unicorn with a purple mane that was almost as big as him.

"Ohohoho, of course, _mon lapin_!" Francis hugged the now pouting boy and rubbing his cheek against the soft blond hair happily. He had to admit.

Arthur's pouty face was adorable.

~ Cherry ~

S'il vous plait- please

Mon lapin- my bunny

Mon ami- my friend

Ma Mere- my mom

Oui- Yes

A/N: Fluff isn't my strong point! I don't think this could be counted as fluff to tell you the truth… But it's not as bad as it could be right? I hope you enjoyed, and thank you very much Herro Kitty! I hope this didn't disappoint! I'm so sorry at my failure-ness and lack of skills! So please, I'm still taking any request someone someone is willing to give me so I might one day not be quite the failure I am now!


End file.
